The Bite
by Commanderlexa1
Summary: lexa is a normal teenage girl whose world gets turned upside down one night when she is left in the woods by herself. just to make things worse a beautiful blonde comes waltzing into her life at the wrong time. the 100 in a teen wolf stetting
1. the bite

Its about 9:05 pm lexa is sitting on her bed as usual catching up on the walking dead when she hears a thud downstairs. She slowly gets up and pauses Netflix and gets out of bed to grab her bat. She's at home alone tonight since her dad is at the hospital. She slowly makes her way downstairs. Once she hit's the last step she glances around to make sure its not an intruder she takes a few steps and hears a thud on the porch. She tightens her grip on the bat and moves to the door and turns the knob. Once the door opens she's met with Anya falling through the roof . " what the fuck ahn ,You scared the shit out of me." lexa sees the excitement in Anya's eyes and lexa pinches the bridge of her nose " what this time ahn." Anya sighs " oh come on lex you never want to have fun." lexa chuckles " that's because your kind of fun always ends up with us getting in trouble with your dad ." "true but its always fun anyways I heard my dad talking about half of a dead body being found I wanted to go check it out its near that house that burnt down 5 years ago." lexa cringed at the idea of having to even go close to that house. " don't you have better things to do ahn." Anya grabbed lexas arm " no so come on and stop being a pussy." lexa smirked " I am what I eat " Anya chuckled " yea so am I but that's irrelevant so come on." lexa knew there was no way out of this so she sighed and let Anya drag her to the jeep. Once in the jeep Anya turns to lexa " I know what your thinking lex but its not gonna be the same as last time this isn't costia." lexa looks down at her shirt and starts picking at the hem "I know ahn just go so we can get this over with." Anya sighs and starts the engine " you know you will have to talk about it sometime." lexa drew in a long breath " just leave it alone Anya I don't ever want to talk about it ok so just drop it." Anya knew there was no reason in fighting with lexa so she just turned back to the road " whatever lexa."

Anya pulled up to a back road that was roped off. Once Anya stopped the jeep she hoped out and lexa followed closely behind " come on lex this way." Anya stepped over the rope and started to walk through the woods. They had walked for about 10 minutes when they saw flashlights and heard dogs barking " shit that's gotta be my dad come one this way." Anya took off running through the woods. " wait Anya!" lexa whispered and she started running too. Once they thought they had lost Anya's dad they stopped to catch there breath . Lexa bent over with her hands on her knees wheezing " what ….. The …fuck….ahn." lexa managed to say between breaths while she shook her inhaler before takings a puff. Anya laughed " lex if you want to play lacrosse this year your gonna need more stamina than that." lexa rolled her eyes " well I have an excuse." Anya just sighs and turns around " whatever lex." Anya walked ahead of lexa a little ways but didn't get far before a dog jumped on her about to rip out her throat. Lexa jumped behind the closest tree she could hear Anya's dad " what the hell Anya ?! What are you doing here." Anya looked away embarrassed at being caught " I overheard you talking about a body I wanted to check it out." Ryder sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose " what have I told you about this Anya you know this is police business and we don't need teenagers snooping around when a killer is on the loose speaking of teenagers where is that friend of yours ?" Anya scoffed " you mean lexa ? I don't know probably at home watching Disney or something." lexa rolled her eyes and heard Anya's says once again " yea sure LEXA YOU OUT THERE ?" he yelled when lexa didn't respond Anya stepped in "see dad just me" Ryder glanced at Anya still looking in the woods for any movement before calling to his officers " alright boys and girls lets head out we will pick up in the morning" Anya sighed a sigh of relief until her dad grabbed her arm " you too lets go " she tried to protest but was being dragged by her dad she looked back hoping lexa would understand. Lexa just sighed and shook here head ' I'm never going to go anywhere with Anya anymore' she thought to herself before walking back the way they came. Before lexa took two steps it started to pour down rain 'great just great' she thought to herself before resuming her walk out of the woods. About 2 minutes later she had to stop and use her inhaler again. She took her inhaler out of her pocket and began to shake it until she hear a weird noise in the distance. A second later and there was a stamped of deer running and jumping over her. Once the deer passed she stood up and realized she dropped her inhaler she turned her phone on and looked around for her inhaler she walked around a little bit. She was moving her phone slowly across the ground until it landed on the other half of the body she stumbled back wanting to throw up in the process once she stood back up she heard a noise in the distance again so she shined her flashlight into the darkness until it landed on a creature crouched down looking as if it were about to pounce. Its started to move closer to her so she turned around to run but when she did the creature jumped and attacked her all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her side and the creature was gone just like that. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the woods as fast as she could. Once she reached the highway she stopped just as a car swerved to try to avoid hitting her. She then remembers the searing pain in her side and lifted her shirt up to reveal a huge bite mark " shit." she mumbled under her breath before heading towards her house once there she would wrap the wound and just hope it didn't scar


	2. strange feelings

Lexa jolted upright in her bed when she heard the alarm clock, for some reason this morning it sounded like a fog horn went off right in her ear "shit ,what the fuck ?" she covered her ears and reached over to turn it off. Once the alarm was off she groaned and shifted her legs to the side of the bed so she could get up. When she was up she padded to the bathroom to start her normal routine. After she took her hair out of the bun she lifted her shirt over her head and stared at the white bandage covering her side. Just then all of last nights events came rushing back, the body, the creature, the bite. Lexa just stared blanky in the mirror before reaching to pull the bandage off, while she peeled it off her skin revealing what was underneath…. Nothing the bite was gone totally healed, lexa gasped dropped the bandage and looked at her toned stomach free of anything, no scar, no bite….nothing. She stood there dumbfounded, she dosent know how long she had been standing there just staring blankly at the mirror, it could have been minutes, hours, days hell it could have been years lexa didn't know and really didn't care because this was impossible. She snapped back to reality when her dad yelled " 30 minutes lexa and you better be out that door and at school." shit school lexa knew she would have to tell Anya and really dreaded the conversation because once she told Anya about finding the other half of the body she would drag lexa back into those woods, and everthing in lexas body screamed don't ever go near that place again. "lexa?" her dad yelled up at her again and she rememberd she did reply to him " yea dad ill be down in 20" she yelled back. She quickly took her shower and finished her normal routine. Once she was down stairs she was met with her dad looking at bills at the table " have a great day lex I love you." she ran over and kissed her dad on the cheek before grabbing her helmet and heading towards the door " I love you too dad try to get some rest okay?" lexa knew her dad was struggling with money so before she went out the door she yelled back to him " ill try to pick up some extra jobs at the clinc. I promise dad we'll survive." she could hear her dad shuffling some papers " okay kiddo I love you ." satisfied with herself she walked out the door and hopped on her dirt bike and headed to school dreading the conversation with Anya 'lets just get this over woth' she said to herself.

/

"…. and it was gone when I woke up" lexa had just finished talking with anya about the previous nights events. Anya nodded but had a confused look on her face " so your telling me that a huge bite just disappeared " lexa sighed " yes ahn I know it sounds impossible but im not liying, please ahn you have to believe me you know I would lie about this" Anya shook her head and sighed " lex I want to belive you I really do but everything your telling me is impossible, I just don't know how to belive it." lexa felt inraged that anya didn't believe her , her best friend didn't belive her, lexa knew what she was saying was impossible but she expected atleat Anya to understand " whatever Anya Ill figure this out on my own just go do what you want just don't expect me to tag along like a lost puppy" Anya gapped at lexas bluntness before lexa could storm away she grabbed her wrist " lex wait, I want to belive you I do just give me time to comprehend this okay? Meet me after school and we will talk." lexa knew anya was being rational but she couldn't see past her anger " fine, after school bye Anya." with that lexa stormed into the building and into her class, she walked to her desk and slammed her books down " miss woods!" the tearcher yelled "WHAT!" she yelled back in an even tone as the teacher. The teacher saw the rage in lexa and decided to not pushe her " take your seat please miss woods so we may continue class." the teacher said in a nicer tone ' oh now you wanna be nice ' lexa thought to herself and sat with a was glancing out the window when she caught a glimpse of blone. She looked in the direction of the blond sat on the bench just outside the main door to the school, lexa then heard someone talking on the phone and she turned to see who it was but found no one on there phones in the class. She then looked back outside towards the blonde and it looked like she was talking furiously on the phone with someone "… no mom its my first day of school and I sont even have a fucking pen, how am I supposed to write today!?" lexa shook her hear ' what the hell' she found asking herself this often lately. " …. whatever mom I have to get to my first class bye." she saw the blond hang up and greet the principle at the main followed there footsteps all the way to her classroom door, and then a knock. " ah you must be clarke griffin welcome to U.S history if you would like you may take the seat in front of miss woods" lexas breath caught in her throat " please raise your hanf miss woods to allow miss griffin to know who you are" lexa slowly raised her hand and swallowed the lump in her throat " thank you , it's a pleasure to be in your class" god lexa thought ' I could never get tired of that voice. When clarke started to move lexa caught a wiff of her scent and her eyes almost rolled back in her head and she groaned " you okay ?" she heard that voice again but this time much closer." y-yea I-im okay y-yea" clarke chuckeld "okay." she smiled, and god lexa could never get tired of that smile either. Just then lexa remembered " here" she said handing clarke a black pen. " clarke looked confuse for a minute but accepted the pen with a ' thanks' after that lexa couldn't focus for the rest of the class. Once the bell rang lexa got out of class as quickly as she could. She had to find Anya and quick.


	3. memories

**a/n: disclaimer I don't own the 100 or any of its characters. the lyrics were from the song Saturn by sleeping at last I don't own that either I just really love the song. you need to read this if you want to know about costias death. I don't have a beta so I apoligise for any errors I made. sorry really no clexa in this chapter. there is ranya tho ( raven and anya). please bare with me I will get to clexa asap I just had to get the costia flashback out of the way. yes I know im not the best writer but I try. there is hurt in this chapter so if you don't want to read it you don't have to love you all have a wonderful day/night. :)**

Lexas POV

Lexa found Anya at her locker later that day and rushed over to her " hey ahn! I need to talk to you" Anya shut her locker and groaned, lexa quirked a brow " raven again?" Anya gave lexa a sideways glance " that obvious?" lexa shook her head and sighed " yes ahn, why don't you just break up with her?" lexa was getting tired of this constantly affecting Anya she knew the girl was in deep, she wished her friend wasn't so naïve.

"lex you know why, she said it would be the last time, she was at a stupid party you know how she gets she was drunk so the guy took advantage of her." lexa put a hand on Anya's shoulder "ahn this is the second time she has done this im tired of seeing you in so much pain over this girl, just talk to her about it ok?"

Anya nodded her head and sighed "I guess your right, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" lexas eyes went wide " oh yea! I almost forgot." lexa went on explaining in detail what had happened earlier that day.

Anya became more confused as lexa went on telling the story, just as lexa started talking about how wonderful the blond was she looked over lexas shoulder and spotted a blond talking with raven and Octavia, Anya stopped lexa mid sentence "you mean that blond" pointing to the direction of the three girls down the hall.

When Clarke pointed there way lexa brushed a lock of hair behind her ear so she could listen in like she had earlier that day "….oh that's lexa woods to be honest she kinda creeps me out and the one beside her is ravens girl, Anya" that was Octavia's voice. Then "she doesn't seem creepy to me, im going to go talk to her" Octavia raised her eyebrows "so I can get to know her she is in one of my classes after all." that was Clarke's voice but before she could turn to go down the hall a boy with shaggy brown hair put an arm on the locker to block her way " hey beautiful, what's your name?" lexa let out a low growl, jealousy taking over ' since when do I get jealous?' she asked her self " I'm Clarke now if you will excuse me I need to go." Clarke tried to move around him but the boy grabbed her wrist and pressed into her " not so fast princess, go out with me tonight?" lexa didn't wait for a response, she slammed her fist into the locker in front of her and stormed out the door towards the lacrosse field, she slammed her bag down and took out her stick and a container of balls and started to sling them at the net with all her strength, one particular hard throw and the net ripped completely in half, she growled and broke her stick in half and slung it down the field.

'what the hell is going on with me' she found asking herself this on more than one occasion. She took a seat on the bleachers and took a swig of her water, she stared out into the woods as if it was an abyss to throw her feelings into, she sat there contemplating the days earlier events. When she heard Anyas footsteps approaching she didn't glance back, didn't acknowledge her, neither of them spoke once Anya sat down they bothe just stared out into the woods looking for the words to say.

/

 _Clarke's POV_

After the bell rang Clarke saw the brunette bolt out of the room, she was hoping to get her to show her around but that went out the window once the brunette left. Clarke sighed and gathered her things, she slung her book bag on her shoulder and nodded to the teacher before leaving the sighed and just hoped she would find her next class in time for the tardy bell.

Clarke eventually found her next class even though she was 5 minutes late. She felt disappointed that she didn't have the brunette to show her around, for some reason Clarke wanted to get to know the brunette.

She was gathering her things from her locker when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, when she turned she was met with a smiling brunette with a killer jaw line 'good lord she could slice bread with that jaw line' Clarke thought " Hi! im Octavia and this sap behind me is raven" she glanced behind the first brunette and looked at the one she assumed to be raven she looked Latino or something Clarke couldn't really tell.

Raven offered a weak "hi" and a fake smile. " well im Clarke nice to meet you" the blond held her hand out and Octavia and Octavia grasped her forearm "I know who you are and you are going to be my new best friend" Clarke raised an eyebrow " am I now ?" the two girls broke out into a fit of giggles. " this one back here is depressed, her girlfriend is being a dick." Octavia pointed to raven leaning up against the lockers staring at the ground.

" shut up o, she has a right to be a dick, I cheated on her… again" raven replied guilt evident in her voice. Octavia walked over and enveloped raven in a hug " come on Rae stop blaming yourself, you were drunk and that douche wick took advantage of you and if she doesn't believe you the she doesn't deserve you." Octavia stepped back and Clarke saw the tears in ravens eyes and heard her sob " that's the thing o, she dose believe me she just cant take it anymore I hurt her o, I think she's really done this time, this is the second time this has happened."

Clarke wasn't the one for sappy times so she looked for an excuse to get off the subject, just in time she spotted the familiar brunette and a girl that looked like she could be a model beside her ' damn what are they putting in this water' she thought to herself. She turned back to Octavia " hey Octavia who is that girl" she pointed in the direction of the brunette. " oh that's Lexa Woods to be honest she kinda creeps me out, the one beside her is ravens girl, Anya"

Clarke shook her head and looked at the beautiful brunette " she doesn't seem creepy to me, im going to go talk to her" Octavia raised her brows, and Clarke rolled her eyes " so I can get to know her she is in one of my classes after all" right as Clarke turned to head down the hall she was stopped by a boy with shaggy brown hair and a charming smile " hey beautiful, what's your name?" she rolled her eyes and glanced over the boys shoulder at lexa she was glaring daggers and looked as if she was about to rip the boys throat out.

Clarke sighed and tried to get this conversation over so she could get to her destination " I'm Clarke now if you will excuse me I need to go" when she tried to push past the boy he grabbed her wrist " not so fast princess, go out with me tonight?" she jumped when she heard a loud bashing sound and turned her head to see the brunette storming out the doors. She then looked back to the lockers where she saw a locker door smashed in and broken off its hinges with Anya gaping at what just happened, Clarke's eyes widened and looked back to the boy who was also staring down the hall "no now im going to leave and if you touch me again ill snap your arm in half."

The boy scoffed, then she heard raven yell " fuck off Finn!" before storming towards him when raven got close enough he shoved her to the ground " back off whore!" he yelled back, his shove was enough to knock raven off her feet and onto the floor. Clarke kneeled down beside raven and before she could get any words out of her mouth she heard a loud crashing noise and looked back to see Anya pinning Finn up against the locker by his throat with one hand pinned in a painful position above his head " touch my girlfriend again and I will make sure not even the gods above can find your body." Finn scoffed " hey raven call your bitch off" Clarke could hear a crunching noise as Finn gasped when Anya squeezed his throat harder and snapped his wrist "don't test me, if you ever touch my girlfriend again or cross me a broken wrist wont be the only thing you'll have to worry about." Anya hissed before releasing her grip on the boy, once free Finn scrambled down the hall holding his wrist.

Raven was starting to stand up when Anya rushed over and picked her up in a bear hug but not so tight as to hurt her "are you ok babe?" she heard raven start to sob "yes, im so sorry ahn I love you please forgive me I promise you that I will never hurt you ever again, I cant loose you, please just forgive me" raven choked out. Anya sighed " I love you too Rae I'm sorry for being a dick, I forgive you, you wont ever loose me and I don't ever want to loose you" Clarke wondered just how much Anya and raven had been through to be this close, she decided she would ask raven later "I need to go find lex Rae she seemed pretty mad when she left you know how she gets" Anya said while sitting raven back down on the floor.

Raven chuckled and wiped her eyes " ya don't say, no she isn't mad at all she just goes around smashing lockers in all day, I swear your friend is becoming hulk or something" Anya rubbed the back of her neck " or something." Clarke scrunched her brows in confusion at Anya's statement but chucked anyways " heyy guys I need to go to the office before my next class so im gonna take my leave ill see you guys later." Octavia and raven nodded "okay see you later clarke" with that clarke walked off she didn't really have to go to the office she was just looking for an excuse to leave she really didn't like being stuck in situations like that so she just needed to get out of there.

/

Lexa and Anya sat there on the bleachers for god knows how long before lexa broke the silence " go on and say it." lexa was still staring into the woods when she said this knowing if she looked at anya she would have to face the fact that her life was being turned upside down and she didn't know what to do. Anya sighed and looked at lexa " lex I know how all of this must feel and I know that you want to figure out what is happining to your body but I honestly have no clue mabey you should ask your dad." lexa snapped her head at Anya

" hell no you think I want to tell him, oh dad don't freak but I have super sonic hearing, can smell like a fucking dog, and to top it all off I punched a locker off its hinged today" lexa said using a mocking tone. Anya chuckled " okay well if you don't want to go tell your dad we may as well go find that body again." anya seemed overjoyed about his and lexa slumped over and let her head hang, anya saw this and sighed " you want to talk about it lex?" lexa sighed she knew she would have to open up to anya sooner or later so she figured why not.

" when I saw her body on that ground I felt like I fell out of existence like my whole world collapsed around me, I thougth I would never get over the pain, I thought I could push thoe images out of my head but they just kept coming back every time over and over again the dreams were the worst part I just stood there while that thing mauld her I never saw what it was but I couldn't move and every time I woke up and I cried untill I couldn't anymore, its all my fault ahn , its all my fault I never should shave let her walk home that night, I should have took her home, it should have been me ahn… it should have been me." at this point lexa was balling her eyes out so Anya scooted closer and brought lexa into her arms " shhh lex ive got you its not your fault its okay let it out" annya rubbed circles into the girls back and stared off into the distance once more

/

Flashback

One year ago, September 13th 2014

It was a cool night outside in beacon hills, costia was over at lexas house. Its was their first time that night and they both felt wonderful " come on cos do you really have to go, cant we just go back upstairs for round two?" lexa asked trailing kisses up and down costia neck. Costia chuckled " as much fun as that sounds I really have to get home plus I don't think your dad would like it to much if he walked in on his daughter and her girlfriend naked tangled in the sheets." lexa stepped back and sighed " I guess you right, I can still give you a ride home cos, its dangerous out here at night and I don't want you to get hurt" costia rubbed lexas arm trying to comfort her " I know babe but I like to feel the fresh air and tonight feels great , I promise ill be fine lex ill text you when im home okay?" lexa nodded not really wanting to let her go into the night by herself but she knew she wouldn't win with costia she could be so stubborn sometimes. " okay" lexa said before giving costia a quick goodbye kiss " I love you" costia smiled and hugged lexa " I love you too lex" with that she walked out the door and down the street

It was about 10 minutes after costia left when she heard Anya's jeep come to a screeching stop. She rolled her eyes knowing this was going to probably be another one of Anya's adventures. As if on queue she heard a frantic nock at the door. " I swear Anya if this is ano-…" she trailed off when she opened the door and saw tears streaming down her eyes " Anya what's wrong?!" Anya shook her head frantically " come now lexa theres no time" Anya was dragging her out the door " Anya ! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Anya let out a sob " im so sorry lexa im so so sorry" lexa thought immediately of her dad could he be hurt? "Anya what are you sorry for " Anya once again shook her head " ANYA TELL ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Anya managed to get one word out "costia" lexa froze " no no no no no no this isn't supposed to happen not now NOT FUCKING NOW " at this point lexa was crying so hard she couldn't see to walk " come on lex we have to go NOW!" Anya had to basically drag lexa to the jeep. The whole ride was silent until red and blue lights come into view " what happened?" lexa asked staring blankly ahead no emotion. Anya simply replied " animal attack" then " her body is mutilated lexa the could barley identify it" lexa only nodded as they got closer the emotions returned and lexa didn't wait for the jeep to come to a complete stop before she jumped out running towards the scene she saw the body on the ground before two police officers held her back from going any further and she let out a blood curddeling scream before collapsing to her knees screaming " NOOO!" at the top of her lungs. When she felt Anya's arms envelope her she grabbed at her jacket and let out ear piercing screams until she couldn't scream anymore and only sat craddeled in Anya's arms sobbing until she was drug away by Anya so they could move the body

Two days later lexa stood beside anya in matching suits in front of costias closed coffin. The man was speaking but lexa shut his voice out because all that came out of his mouth was bullshit, no one knew costia like she did. When the song came on she tuned back in when she heard the beautiful intro with violins she knew exactly what song it was. Saturn by sleeping at last. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes and she couldn't help the sob that slipped past her lips and she once again felt Anya envelope her in a hug both of them needed. When the first words in the song came on she collapsed with Anya following her to the floor

" .. you taught me the courage of stars before your left, how life carries on endlessly even after death"

another strangled sob and she felt two pairs of arms envelope her and Anya, she knew they had to be costias parents and she broke even more

"… with shortness of breath you explained the infinite , how rare and beautiful it is to even exist…"

Lexa broke that much more with every lyric

"… I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again, I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen… id give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes….."

Lexa couldn't help the strangled scream that escaped her lips, and Anya just held her tighter she didn't care who saw her at this point she could care less that there were over 200 people at this funeral. As the song was coming to the end lexa sang along with it

" … with shortness of breath ill explain the infinite, how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist…"

End flash back

/

Anya held lexa as she wept for the frist time in 6 months. Lexa never let anyone see her cry after that day and she hadn't allowed herself to cry in 6 months but she let it all out right there with Anya holding her as she too cried for her life long friend and for the friend craddeled in her arms. Anya let herself cry for the first time since that funeral. She cryed for herself and she cried for every night that she held thos tears in in that moment nothing else matteed except that she and lexa both needed this. They sat there on that field for the rest of the day just simpliy holding each other and comforting each other. They didn't care that they missed two classes. They sat there even after school let out. And untill the street lights came on. And then they headed home.


	4. the party

**A/N: im sorry it took so long for me to post I haven't had internet. I apologize for any errors. once again I don't own the 100 or any of its characters. I will update this tomorrow it will be the first time lexa changes and finds out who exactly this etain girl is. I used etain from the movie centurion for this character ( I don't own her either) so If u wanna know what she looks like just look her up. any and all request are accepted but I wont change the storyline... sorry but anyways yea I know I suck at writing but hey at least I try have a great day/night**

Lexa was at her locker gathering books for her English class when the blonde spotted her, when Clarke got closer she could hear the brunette muttering "…stupid fucking teachers stupid fucking kids stupid fucking school I cant wait to get out of this hell hole." maybe she's just having a rough day, Clarke thought to herself. When the locker door shut she saw bags under the girls eyes and she looked like shit.

When lexa closed her locker she saw Clarke standing there, she glared at the blond " what?" she stated dryly. Lexa had woke up that morning feeling like shit and she didn't care what she looked like today she just wanted to get this day over with so she could go back to bed. Clarke stood there for a minuet so lexa spoke up again " did you need something or are you just gonna stand there?" lexa asked with a roll of her eyes.

" im sorry umm… but would you…. Maybe yaknow….. Wanttogotoapartytonightwithme?" she's said the last part so fast she couldn't even comprehend the words coming out her mouth. Lexa scrunched her brows " what was that last part?" Clarke sighed " what I meant to say was would you like to go to a party with me tonight." lexa was shocked at Clarke's question " uhm why don't you ask that Finn guy he seemed pretty interested yesterday" lexa stated dryly. Clarke scrunched her brows " no I basically told him to fuck off yesterday, im not interested in him but I am interested in getting to know you" Clarke squeezed her eyes shut did she really just confess that.

Lexa swallowed hard and scratched the back of her neck " really?" she asked the blond not wanting to sound to desperate. Clarke nodded " yes really" she replied with a smile. Lexa looked back up into blue eyes god she could get lost in those eyes forever. Lexa hadn't noticed she was staring until the blond cleared her throat " well now that I made a fool out of my self…" lexa stopped Clarke by grabbing her hand " hey… I would love to go to a party with you… umm…is it casual or dressy?" Clarke laughed " its casual its at a friends house you should know her, her name is Octavia" lexa internally sighed of course it would be at her house " you sure she wouldn't mind me being there I mean she doesn't seem to like me that much." lexa replied.

Clarke shook her head " she told me to invite whoever I want, but if you don't want to go I totally understand ." Clarke looked down and realized lexa hadn't let go of her hand " like I said I would love to go what time dose it start?" lexa asked . Clarke unlocked her phone to look at the text message she received from Octavia earlier about the party. " 8:30 I don't have a ride do you think you could pick me up?"

Lexa swallowed she knew her dad wound be using the car so she would have to take her dirt bike " uhm… yea but I don't have a car, I only have my dirt bike." lexa stated now dropping Clarke's hand to adjust her book bag. Clarke smiled " cool pick me up around 8:15?and do you know where her house is?" lexa nodded "yes." Clarke reached her hand out " give me your phone so I can put my number in.

Lexa reached in her pocket to dig out her phone, she handed it to Clarke who put her number in and handed it back to lexa. " well I guess ill see you tonight then" Clarke stated after an awkward pause. Lexa only nodded not trusting her words right now . With that Clarke leaned up and kissed lexas cheek before saying

" bye lex" and heading down the hall. Lexa froze in place and put a hand to her cheek. that's when Anya walked up " hey lex I was going…" she trailed off when she saw the red tint on lexas cheeks " you ok lex?"

Anya raised a brow and crossed her arms "now what do we have here I think maybe I should start calling you commander heart eyes" Anya laughed. Lexa came out of whatever world she was in and punched Anya on the arm maybe a little harder than intended " what the hell lex?!" Anya grabbed her arm and grimaced " shit ahn I'm so sorry I've been feeling weird today like all my energy was drained out of me then it was like it was raging inside of me" lexa stated and looked to Anya who was still holding her arm " well anyways im going back into those woods after school so meet me at that roped off road"

lexa sighed " okay ahn whatever will make you happy even though I don't understand why I have to go nut since im your best friend I have no choice" Anya nodded " yep and don't forget it" lexa rolled her eyes " I got to get to class ill see you after school" lexa stated moving passed Anya. " hey wait" Anya called " what had you so flushed earlier." lexa kept walking " sorry ahn maybe later I gotta get to class before im late" lexa said smirking when Anya let out a groan.

/

" I still don't see why you invited her" Octavia stated dryly. " I don't see why you have a problem with her plus you said I could invite whoever I wanted" Clarke snapped back. Octavia rolled her eyes " when I said that I didn't think you meant her" she shot back quickly. Clarke scrunched her brows and shook her head

" why do you hate her so much?" raven quickly glanced up from the table and looked at Octavia knowing what was about to come out the girls mouth. "well for starters.." she didn't finish the sentence because of ravens hand flying over her mouth, " yaknow Clarke I think I need to use the bathroom you mind going with me Octavia" she said glaring down at the girl who was glaring right back. Clarke looked confused but nodded.

Raven drug Octavia down the hall and around the corner before she let go of the girls mouth " what the hell Rae?!" raven rolled her eyes " it wasn't your place to tell Clarke what happened plus your story isn't correct you altered it to make lexa look like a monster." Octavia threw her hand in the air " she deserves to know the truth Rae!" raven was mad at her friend for trying to make Clarke hate lexa " no Octavia she deserves to hear it from lexa not from you, why are you tying to ruin something that obviously makes her happy?" Octavia sighed and relaxed a little " I guess your right Rae I wont tell her but if lexa doesn't tell her soon then I will." raven actually liked lexa and hated when Octavia talked about her girlfriends friend "now if we go back in there you promise not to say anything even remotely related to that subject?" Octavia rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends arm on walked back to the cafeteria " yea Rae I promise."

When they walked back into the cafeteria they could see Clarke sitting at the table but she wasn't alone. Once again Finn had to ruin there day, they could see Clarke was getting angry so they quickly walked to the table " did you not learn your lesson Finn?" raven asked anger evident in her voice "stay outta this whore" he snapped back. That was the last straw for Clarke she stood up and went to slam her fist into his face but she was to slow her caught her wrist and threw her to the ground. Just as he was about to grab her hair he was stopped by a hand on his throat.

Clarke looked up from her position on the floor and could see Finn slowly being lifted off the ground by his throat, she then noticed who was holding him. Lexa. Clarke gasped. Finn was grabbing at the hand around his neck trying to release any pressure her could but he was failing miserably. He looked at lexa who had her teeth bared " don't you ever touch her again if you do you will regret being born I will make sure that when they do find your body they will find it piece by piece" lexa basically growled out. Anya stood behind lexa and could see the color draining from his face so she stepped in " lexa your killing him put him down." lexa growled before throwing him onto the floor still holding his neck but not as hard as before " do you understand?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

He nodded and she let go of his neck, he gasped for breath and reached up to grab his throat to sooth the throbbing pain. When lexa stood back up she looked to Clarke, she had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide open like she had just seen a ghost. Anya grabbed lexas arm " we need to go now" lexa nodded and let herself be drug out of the cafeteria. Lexa now noticed everyone staring wide-eyed some at finn and some following her out the doors. Lexa took one last glance at the blond before going out the doors, she was still in the same position as she was before.

Once out the doors Anya pushed lexa up against the wall " what the hell was that lexa do you know you could go to jail for that?" lexa just shrugged her shoulders " I don't know what happened hell I don't know what's been happening the past couple of days, I just reacted im sorry if I scared you ahn." lexa looked at her friend with a pained expression " its not me you have to worry about scaring, listen lex I love you and I will help you through this we need to figure out what's wrong with you we will skip and ill drive us back to my house and we will do some research." lexa nodded and followed Anya out to the parking lot.

/

It turns out they had found nothing on the symptoms lexa was experiencing but that didn't stop Anya she knew what she thought was impossible because it wasn't real. " I still don't see why you brought me out here again ahn I already found the body and to be honest I don't want to see it again" lexa said while walking to the area she last saw the body. " well for one I don't need a reason and two you needed some fresh air be cause tonight is a full moon" Anya said dodging a branch when she looked up at lexa she saw lexas confusion " what the hell are you talking about ahn?" lexa asked brows scrunched. Anya sighed " you know lexa owuuuuu " Anya made a howling wolf sound. " really ahn you think im a werewolf?" lexa asked scoffing at her friend. "I'm serious lex you really need to think about it, the strength, the anger, the way you can smell like a fucking dog, your faster, its all the symptoms" Anya stated in a serious tone. Lexa full out laughed "you cant be serious ahn, really a werewolf" lexa was now doubled over in laughter.

Anya rolled her eyes and was about to speak but just pushed lexa and walked forward a few feet until lexa recognized the spot. But the was one thing missing… the body. A confused expression crossed lexas face "what the hell it was right here I swear." Anya was about to speak up when they heard a woman's voice behind them " looking for this?" the woman tossed lexa her inhaler. "who the hell are you?" Anya asked, the woman glared at Anya before turning her gaze back to lexa who was fidgeting. " im etain agzeda, not that that matters, I saw you running through the woods the other night and saw you drop that" she said nodding to the inhaler.

"why were you in the woods the other night?" lexa found herself asking the woman, she had black hair, dark eyes, and a narrow face. The woman just smiled" I live around here and my dog had ran away I was searching for her I picked that up hoping to find you somewhere I know those things are expensive and you looked like you needed it the other night." the woman replied calmly, Anya felt something off but she didn't express it instead she needed to get them outta there "I think my dad just texted me lexa we need to go" Anya walked to lexa and grabbed her arm. "it was nice meeting you lexa" the woman said before disappearing back into the wood "okay that was weird" Anya commented once they had walked a ways a little. Lexa nodded " yea lets get outta here"

Once they were back at Anya's house lexa looked at the time it was 7:30 if she was going to go to this party she needed to go now so she could change her clothes. " hey ahn I gotta go ill see you tomorrow" lexa said while picking up her stuff off the bed. Anya glanced up at lexa " why? Were are you going?" lexa sighed " a party Clarke invited me and im picking her up at 8 so I gotta go if I wanna have time to change and get cleaned up." Anya's eyes widened " I was serious earlier lex we need to watch you just to make sure." lexa rolled her eyes and sighed " no im going to this party Anya im not a fucking werewolf that's the dumbest thing ive ever heard." Anya jerked lexas phone out of her hand " this is for your own good, im texting her and canceling." before Anya could even type one word lexa threw the computer chair and slammed Anya up against the wall " im going to that fucking party Anya and there is nothing your going to do about it " lexa snatched her phone out of Anya's hand and walked out the door.

Anya was furious how dare lexa do that? She slammed her head back against the wall before walking over and jerking the computer chair back up, she then noticed 5 rips on the back of the chair that were in the form of claws " oh shit she muttered under her breath. She called lexa over and over again but the wasn't an answer lexa was ignoring her. She threw her phone against the wall "FUCK!" she shouted and fell back on her bed.

/

Lexa stood in front of her mirror and looked at the outfit she decided to go with. She had a black and red plaid shirt that was opened with a black undershirt with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She sighed and shot Clarke a text.

 **Unknown number: hey I hope were still on for the party im sorry for the way I acted erlier I wasn't thinking ):**

Lexa rolled her eyes at the name Clarke put as her contact name.

 **Princess griffin: yes of course! Im sorry I was just shocked at how strong you are that finn guy deserved it**

Clarke quickly changed lexas name to one she herd raven say earlier that day.

 **Commander: okay im ready ill pick you up in 10.x**

Clarke couldn't help but notice the kissy emoji at the end and quickly typed a response.

 **Princess griffin: okay see you then. xx**

Lexa noticed Clarke put two kissy faces instead of one and was reminded of the kiss Clarke left on her cheek earlier that day. Lexa grabbed her extra helmet she kept in her closet it was slightly smaller than hers but she hoped it worked for Clarke. Her dad was at work so she left him a note saying were she was and that she didn't know when she would be back. She pinned the note to the fridge and headed out the door. Once she was on her bike she looked at her phone checking the time before she let the motor come to life and she headed to Clarke's house.

Once she arrived at the blondes house she immediately noticed how big it was, before she could get off her bike she saw the blond coming out the door and her mouth went dry at the sight. Clarke had a blue dress that matched her eyes with a black belt around her torso, her hair was curled and she word black high heels. lexa couldn't take her eyes off the blond, she was brought out of her daze when the blond cleared her throat "umm I kind of forgot you only had the bike but I don't mind" Clarke was gesturing to her dress. "oh um ok he-here's my jacket you can lay across your lap." the blond took the jacket " thank you" she hopped on the bike and they took off to the party.

Once they arrived at the party they could already hear the music bumping. Lexa helped Clarke off the dirt bike and Clarke intertwined there fingers. Lexa looked down at there hands "is this ok?" she herd the blond ask. Lexa nodded " yes" as the got to the door it was swung open by Octavia " was up bitch?" she greeted Clarke and glared at lexa. "can we come in?" the blond asked. Octavia quickly snapped back " I don't know con you control the dog?" she asked gesturing towards lexa, lexa took a step forward but was stopped by Clarke's arm" shut the fuck up o, if she isn't welcome then we will just go home." Octavia sighed " no come on in." Octavia moved aside to let them through ands she herd lexa growl as she walked by. what the fuck did she just growl? Octavia asked herself, yea she definitely need to lay off the vodka.

When they entered the house they heard the music loud the song playing was fist pump jump jump by ying yang twins. Lexa didn't really like this song but she didn't mind. They were both handed a cup of red liquid and raven popped up behind them "hydrazine my creation, gotta warn you though its strong." Clarke looked at lexa and said ' bottoms up ' before downing the red liquid with a grimace " shit rae this shit burns like a mother fucker" Clarke put the cup down and looked to lexa who made the same face she did " what the hell is in this?" lexa asked. Raven shook her head "top secret" she said before disappearing into the crowd just as the next song came on it was gold digger by kanye west. Clarke grabbed lexas hand and lead her to the dance floor while the intro was on. She quickly turned and ground her ass into lexa groin when the beat came on.

They grinded for a few seconds before lexa felt a hot wave come over her and she gripped onto Clarke's hips and ground even harder into her ass. Clarke grabbed lexas neck and brought the faces flushed together. When Clarke pulled lexa even closer lexa felt another heat wave flash over her and she pulled back and stumbled backwards. It was as if lexa was looking through fog she stumbled all the way to the door until she reached it. Once at the door she stumbled to her bike got on and drove home.

She hadn't noticed Clarke calling her name, Clarke followed her all the way out to the door and saw lexa drive off she sat down on the grass. She hadn't notice the woman come up until the woman spoke " hey you need a ride home? Im lexas cousin she sometimes gets sick so you'll have to excuse her for her actions tonight by the way im etain." the woman held out her hand for Clarke to grab. Hesitantly Clarke grabbed the woman's had and let her take her home


	5. the night that changed everything

**A/N : im so sorry this chapter is so short I have mid terms to study for ill try to get the next chapter up asap. I love comments let me know what you think just please be nice I know im not the best please don't degrade me for it as always have a great day/night.**

After lexa left she rushed home, she basically threw her dirt bike to the ground before bursting through the door and rushing upstairs. She slung her bed room door open and headed straight for her bathroom, she quickly turned on the cold water in her shower hoping to cool herself down. She slid down the shower wall, and was trembling uncontrollably, what the hell is wrong with me she kept asking herself. She felt a tingling in her fingers and looked down, and gasped at the sight " what the fuck?" there were fucking claws growing from her finger tips. She quickly hopped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

She fell back against the wall when she saw her eyes glowing a goldish yellow color. She then felt a pain in her teeth and reached up to feel them but quickly snapped her hand back when she felt what she thought were fangs. She then felt out of control of her body as she stormed to the window and jumped out landing on the ground looking up at the moon.

She let out a loud growl before she caught a whiff of something that smelled all to familiar she snapped her head toward were the smell was coming from. She lowered her head and started to run, once she reached the woods the smell got stronger and stronger she was close she could feel it. She lowered her head once more and looked around before heading towards the smell again.

She reached the source of the smell and looked around the tree to find her jacket she had left with Clarke it still had Clarke's wonderful scent on it, lexa was enraged and let out a low growl before grabbing the jacket and heading towards a different smell her body seemed to pull towards. She hadn't gone far before she herd a branch snap and jerked her head towards the noise just as she turned her boy to walk towards the noise she heard an arrow fly by hitting the tree right behind her pinning her arm to it, she let out a painful howl but she couldn't see it was like a flash grenade had gone off.

Just then her vision was coming back she saw a figure step out from behind a tree with something that looked like a cross bow " go get er boys" that's all she herd before a body came in front of her snapping the arrow and telling her to run. She obeyed and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Once they got far enough away from the people they stopped " who were they? And more importantly who are you?"

The woman stepped from the shadows "etain? What the hell are you following me?" lexa asked backing up "are you the one that did this to me?" lexa gestured to herself. Etain shook her head " no lexa but I am the same as you and I want to help, those were hunters lexa you wont survive alone I want you to join my pack you will be protected from them and from the alpha that bit you. I know how this all must seem but lexa I promise you your not a monster you just need to learn how to control the shift and I can teach you, the blond you were with tonight I know you don't want to hurt her you won't hurt her if you learn control."

Lexa glared at the woman "do you know who gave me this … curse?" lexa spat. " the bite is a gift lexa … if controlled by the right person, the alpha will call you the next time you change if you do not go to her she will come and kill you and your family I can protect you lexa all you have to do is say yes, I may not be an alpha but I am a very strong beta and I can train you as well." etain tried to reason with lexa.

Lexa really wanted to believe this woman hell she was the only one that knew exactly what was wrong with lexa, so lexa finally agreed "okay but I want to know who did this to me, and I want to learn control …. Wait how do you know Clarke?" etain sighed " I have been following you I needed to be sure you didn't hurt anyone and so I could be there when this happened these hunters just moved in and there are a lot of them." lexa scrunched her brows " so there are actual werewolf hunters? And you still haven't answered my question yet" lexa stated leaning up against a tree. Etain nodded her head " yes lexa there are actual werewolf hunters and to answer your question her name is Nia she is my aunt but she is a rouge and needs to be killed."

Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly she nodded " ok this is a lot to take in" lexa thought for a moment "is there a cure?" she looked at etain who slowly nodded " I've herd of one." lexa stood up straight and walked closer to etain " what is it?" etain gave lexa a worried look and finally told her " you need to kill the alpha that bit you." lexas eyes widened and she took a deep breath " okay" was all she could get out before they herd the hunters shouting in the distance.

" we need to go now" etain grabbed lexa unhurt arm and lexa let herself be drug out of the woods etain took lexa to her house " are you sure your fine lexa I can take you back to my place if you need me to help you control yourself" lexa shook her head " I'm fine etain I feel like I can control it for the rest of the night thank you though." etain nodded before handing lexa a piece of paper with her number on it " if you need anything or have any questions call me ill be around." etain looked at lexas arm before turning to leave " that should be healed by morning be safe ill see you for our first training session on Sunday." lexa nodded before turning to go back into her house one hell of a night she thought to herself. She walked into her bedroom and turned on her phone she had 15 missed calls from Anya and 16 text messages, she groaned and lied back on the bed she knew she would have to tell Anya but she just didn't know how to tell her that she was infact a werewolf. She then remembered leaving Clarke at the party and quickly shot the blonde a text.

 **Commander jackass: hey im so sorry for tonight I must have had a reaction to the drink raven made I don't expect you to forgive me but again im sorry I really hope to have another chance.**

Yes Clarke had changed lexas contact name she knew it was childish but she was pissed when she received the text she couldn't help but feel sorry for lexa that didn't mean that she wasn't still pissed because she was so she decided to just not respond.

Lexa knew she screwed up she really liked the blond and she just royally fucked it up. Lexa threw her phone on her bedside table before getting under the covers and going to sleep, tomorrow was gonna be hell.


	6. the date

**A/N: sorry for the delay I haven't really had time with everything that's going on. I kind of want to go off on the plot ill still follow the teen wolf setting it just wont be exactly the same story line but you will see some teen wolf related scenes. if you have any questions feel free to ask me. idk if I want to continue this I kind of feel like no one likes it I probly will continue but idk. I don't own any of these characters.**

As soon as lexa left her house she rushed to school hoping to find the blonde before the first bell. once she arrived at school she parked her bike and ran towards the front door catching a glimpse of blonde hair in the crowd, she hoped it was Clarke so she could apologize for the night before hoping the blonde would give her a second chance. " Clarke" lexa called out walking up to the blonde. Clarke ignored her and kept walking " Clarke please I'm sorry" lexa tried again. The blonde rolled her eyes and kept walking "CLARKE!" the brunette shouted, Clarke stopped walking and snapped her head around " what the hell do you want lexa?" lexa could tell Clarke was pissed " I'm sorry for last night please forgive me I cant stand the thought of you being mad at me" lexa didn't know why she felt this way she just did. Clarke looked up at the sky before responding "I am angry, but everyone deserves a second chance just don't blow it this time, I really like you lex I just don't want you to turn out to be like everyone else" lexa gave a sigh of relief and nodded "thank you Clarke you don't know how much this means after last night I thought you would hate me and not ever want to talk to me again" lexa rubbed the back of her neck " I really like you to Clarke I promise I wont blow it." Clarke smiled at lexa and reached up to plant a kiss on her cheek " ill see you later okay?"

Lexa blushed when Clarke kissed her cheek and nodded " sit with me at lunch?" Clarke always sat with Octavia, raven and a couple other friends she'd made "uh I sit with Octavia and raven why don't you come sit with me" Clarke hoped lexa would say yes "uh I-I guess I can, yea" lexa really didn't want to be anywhere near Octavia, she didn't mind raven that much after all raven spent almost every night at Anya's and lexa would sometimes go over when she was there, they would tell jokes and laugh she didn't really consider raven a friend though. " good " Clarke replied " ill see you in second period" Clarke turned and walked towards the building just as Anya walked up "so was I right?" lexa turned around to find Anya with her arms crossed. Lexa sighed and nodded " we need to talk, but later I have to get to class indra will be pissed if I don't show" Anya shook her head " did you hurt her?" lexa knew who Anya was referring to so she shook her head. " lexa I know we disagree on things sometimes and I know we fight a lot but I just didn't ever expect you to throw me against a wall, and not to mention slash five holes in my computer chair, i'm your best friend lexa why didn't you just trust me?"

" five slashes as in five claw marks?! Ahn why didn't you tell me!" lexa practically yelled drawing attention to her self. Anya was infuriated " now you want to play the blame game lexa?! I tried to call you I tried to text you but you were to hung up on that stupid girl to realize it!" Anya screamed back, people were gathering around to see what was happing. Lexa grabbed Anya's throat " don't you ever talk about her like that!" lexa screamed in Anya's face. " you need to stop talking to her either your going to get hurt or she is and I'm not just gonna sit back and watch it happen" Anya said her voice dropping volume trying not to anger lexa much more, she felt lexas grip on her neck tighten "you cant stop me, just stay out of it" lexa growled through gritted teeth. Just then they heard someone in the crowd yell out " she's gonna kill that girl like she killed costia!" a few yea's followed the outburst. Anya looked at lexa and could tell she was about to break, lexa let go of her throat and pushed though the crowd tears streaming down her face.

" who said that? " Anya yelled but no one answered they just stood there in silence " what the hell is wrong with you people she didn't kill costia cant you see she is going through hell as it is trying to deal with her death!" Anya looked around at the crowd most of them were looking down at there feet ashamed of their actions. " If I ever find out who said that I will make sure they will never find your body!" Anya yelled before tearing through the crowd her eyes brimming with tears, she knew lexa had heard the rumor about her killing costia and then making it look like it was an animal. Anya was hurt by lexa but she would stand by her side until she died. She knew were she would find lexa so she walked to the lacrosse field. She saw lexa sitting on the bleachers listening to music.

She walked over and saw the tears streaming down lexas face her eyes puff and red. " there right you know, in a way, I could have stopped her that night, its my fault she's dead, so yea basically I did kill her" lexa said staring off into the distance not looking at Anya. Anya shook her head and sat down beside lexa " no their not, lexa its not your fault you had no control of it, in a way yes you did but lexa we both know how costia was she was a stubborn jackass that never let anybody control her" Anya chuckled trying to lighten the mood "I was wrong to try to tell you to stay away from Clarke, lexa if she makes you happy then go for it just make sure your ready for this" Anya reached over and pulled lexa into a hug " I'm sorry ahn for everything I know I hurt you but I'm sorry I cant lose you ahn, your what holds me together " lexa said her voice shaking she hoped Anya would forgive her. Anya put her hands on lexas shoulders and pushed her back " don't apologize lexa I shouldn't have pushed you." Anya grabbed lexa arm " now come on its almost time for second period to start." lexas eyes grew wide " shit! Indra is gonna kill me!" Anya chuckled" I heard most of the players are hung over from Octavia's party she's gonna kill us all, tryouts are gonna be hell." lexa shook her head I don't even know why we have tryouts we already know we made the team." Anya shrugged " its mostly for positions." lexa sighed and started walking back to the school " yea well I'm gonna make captain this year I can feel it"

/

Lexa walked into the cafeteria in search of the blond, she found her along with Octavia, two boys with brown shaggy hair one slightly bigger than the other, the smaller boy was leaning against the bigger one, as well as raven and Anya which she found weird since Anya never sat with them but maybe she was doing it for raven. Lexa slowly approached the table " hey guys can I sit here" Lexa asked looking specifically at Octavia for a snide remark. "duh of course I did invite you after all" Clarke replied with a chuckle " here sit by me" Clarke pull the seat out next to her." you better control your dog Clarke" Octavia finally made the snide remark Lexa was waiting for, before Clarke could say something back Anya jumped in " shut the fuck up Octavia you don't know anything about Lexa so just shut the fuck up we all know you're the one who started that rumor, did you know that Lexa almost k-"

Lexa shut Anya up with a hand over her mouth. " that's fine Anya let her think and say what she wants it doesn't matter because everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie" Lexa stated. " hey don't talk about my sister like that you bitch!" she heard the bigger of the two boys yell standing up " calm down babe you don't need to go to juvie again" the smaller boy said grabbing the boys arm. The bigger boy calmed down a little and sat back down giving the smaller boy a quick kiss " thanks for stopping me babe, I'm sorry I wont do it again" he grabbed the smaller boys hand the smaller boy nodded his head "good" he said before leaning against the boy again.

Octavia sat back crossing her arms " I don't need you to protect me I can take care of my self Bellamy" so that was his name but what was the other ones " and stop being Murphy's bitch all the time damn he's got you on that short leash" she could see Bellamy glare at his sister " shut the fuck up O" she felt Clarke reach over and place a hand on hers, Lexa tensed at the touch but relaxed when she felt Clarke lean in and whisper " they fight like this a lot and I've only been here a week" Clarke chuckled, she was focused on the blonde now but she still herd the two bitching at each other in the background. Lexa took her chance and put her hand over Clarke's and leaned in closer to her ear "trust me, me and Anya fight like that all the time" she could feel Clarke tense and hoped she hadn't crossed a line.

Clarke laughed and brought attention to herself and Lexa "hey Lexa you wanna triple date with me ahn, bell and Murphy" she heard raven say, she looked to Clarke for an answer when Clarke nodded she turned her head back to raven "sure raven, when?" ravens smile grew wider " tonight the blowing alley, you can bowl right?" Lexa looked around to find everyone staring at her " I- uh yea i'm a great blower" she lied, Lexa knew she sucked at blowing and knew that Anya knew this to she glanced at Anya who was shaking her head trying to suppress a laugh " so you, Clarke, Anya, me, bell, and Murphy tonight the blowing alley sounds great" raven said with a smile. Lexa noticed Clarke had yet to move her hand so she took another chance and turned her hand over to intertwine her fingers with Clarke's, when Clarke didn't stop the action Lexa let out a sigh of relief. " so Octavia who you dating" Clarke asked hoping to lighten the mood " don't you think if I was dating anyone I would be going with you guys tonight, besides I don't like to be tied down" Octavia shrugged.

" well guys me and Murphy are gonna head out we got things to do before we got to class see you on the field Lexa and Anya" Bellamy said standing up Murphy following his action. "you guys are so gross" Octavia said scrunching up her nose. Bellamy rolled his eyes " not in that way O" Octavia gave him a knowing look " yea ok whatever you say bell." Bellamy shook his head and sighed " see you guys later" with that he and Murphy left. Lexa looked at Octavia and asked" he's on the lacrosse team this year?" Octavia glared at Lexa and responded " yea he's the best and will be captain this year" Octavia said with a smirk. Anya scoffed " come on Octavia we all know he's terrible" before Octavia could respond a voice came over the intercom " lacrosse tryouts will be moved to tomorrow right after school bring your own stick we will provide the rest thank you that is all" it cut off and Octavia stood up " I guess hell just have to prove you wrong tomorrow" with that she stormed out of the cafeteria. Lexa chuckled " she's a feisty one huh?" they all burst out into laughter at Lexa's comment. They sat at the table finishing there lunch making small talk until the bell rang " well see you guys tonight" raven said grabbing Anya's hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

/

"you sure about this lex, don't you think it's a little extreme" Anya said looking at the hair cut Lexa was about to get. Anya looked at the picture of Lynn Gunn's hairstyle in pvris's music video fire. "its not extreme ahn I love her hair in that music video" Lexa deadpanned. Anya rolled her eyes "just because you drool over her doesn't mean you have to get her hair style." Lexa glared at Anya "its my hair I can do whatever the fuck I want to." Anya held up her hands "i'm just saying" she said looking at Lexa through the mirror. Lexa handed the hairstylist the picture of the style she wanted and he raised an eyebrow "this might take a while" he said putting the picture on the mirror.

Lexa had wanted to go get her hair done before her date with Clarke tonight and decided to drag Anya along with her, so here they were two hours before the date and Lexa's hair only halfway done." I swear to god if were late because of you I will rip out all of your hair" Anya said glaring at Lexa. "don't blame me just because you aint gone get any pu-" Anya cut Lexa's sentence off by throwing a magazine at her "shut the fuck up lex I don't see you getting any either." Lexa glared at her "we just met i'm not gonna fuck her on the first date" the hair dresser paused his motions and Anya laughed at his reaction." well you need to get laid soon" Anya said still laughing. Lexa sighed " I know, ugh"

After about another hour and a half the hair dresser stepped back and said " all done" before turning Lexa to were she could see herself in the mirror. Anya looked up from her phone and did a wolf whistle " damn Lexa you look hot as fuck I didn't think you could pull it off but damn" Anya said walking towards her best friend "if you weren't like my sister I might just bang you" Lexa scrunched her face up " okay ahn no never say that again" they could hear the hairstylist chuckle in the background." you might have to take back what you said about not fucking her on the first date because I don't think she will be able to resist you." Lexa rolled her eyes and stood up " come on we have like thirty minutes before we have to be there and we still have to change." Anya nodded and paid before they both walked out the door.

/

Lexa leaned on her aunts white 2015 corvette stingray, her aunt had let her borrow it for the night saying 'its safer than that dirt bike of yours' Lexa didn't complain though I mean who would complain about driving a corvette? She decide to go with a sleeveless hooded shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She could hear the blonde talking to her dad before opening the door and making her way down the stairs and towards the car. Lexa saw Clarke's dad sticking his head out the door and for some reason he looked familiar Lexa just shook the thought before stepping away from the car to open the door for Clarke.

Clarke's eyes went wide when she saw Lexa and all of a sudden her mouth went dry "y-you look really g-good Lexa" Clarke managed to get out 'god she looks hot as fuck' Clarke thought to herself. Lexa smirked "thank you Clarke, you look beautiful tonight." Lexa got in on the drivers side and brought the engine to life "this is a nice car Lexa, I thought you only had the dirt bike" Clarke said running her hand along the dash.

" its my aunts" Lexa shrugged and revved the engine "she's a beauty" she said pulling out of Clarke's driveway turning the music on and blasting pvris through the speakers

Once they got to the blowing alley Lexa saw Anya's jeep already in the parking lot " are we late" Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head " Anya and raven are probably making out in her jeep, they get here early so they can fit there ten minute make out session in before hand" she said chuckling, Clarke smirked and reached over to grab lexa's hand leaning in until Lexa could feel here breath on her ear "we could just skip this date and go back to your place, your dads not home right?" Clarke said brushing her nose over lexas neck making the brunette let out a low growl. Clarke pulled back and Lexa went wide eyed " did you jus-…" her sentence was cut off with a black truck flying in beeping the horn, that had to be Bellamy, Lexa jerked her hand away from Clarke's and opened the door "I think that's Bellamy" she said looking at the black truck. Clarke got out of the corvette and made her way over to Lexa who was leaning on the hood of the car with her hands in her pockets ' damn why dose she have to look so fucking hot all the time' the blonde thought to herself.

Lexa looked out towards the jeep were she saw Bellamy trying to sneak up on Anya and raven "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she yelled to him. He jumped when the jeep door flung open and a half dressed Anya jumped out storming towards him grabbing his collar and shoving him against the side of the jeep. Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes, Clarke moved between lexas legs and wrapped her arms around her torso resting her head on her chest "do they always act like that" she asked. Lexa shrugged and wrapped her arms around the blonde " I don't really know Bellamy but Anya always is on the more aggressive side" Lexa chuckled when she saw the boy run away like a dog with its tail tucked. Raven hopped out of the jeep putting her shirt back on and kissing Anya on the cheek. She saw raven whisper something and saw Anya go flushed and nod before returning to her jeep to get her shirt. " we need to go over and join the rest of them" Lexa said trying to get the blonde to look at her. Clarke grumbled and looked up at Lexa "do we have to maybe I just want to spend time with you" she said putting her head back on the brunettes chest. Lexa kissed her head and tried to move " yes we will have plenty of alone time later" she said grabbing the blonde by the arms and moving out of her hold. Clarke finally agreed and intertwined her fingers with the brunettes.

They both didn't know why they felt so comfortable around each other it was like they have been dating for a year already even though this was there first date. They walked hand in hand towards the others and got there just as Anya was finishing her sentence "… and if you ever interrupt us again I will rip you dick off and shove it down your throat." Lexa chuckled at bellamys expression apparently Anya had started yelling at him again. Raven grabbed Anya's arm "calm down babe there will be plenty of time later" she said kissing Anya's cheek, Anya nodded her head and laced their fingers together " come on babe lets teach these idiots how to bowl" Anya said walking towards the building. She stopped and looked back at Lexa

" and im driving Chloe's car before the night ends" Anya said, Lexa shook her head " oh hell no my aunt still hates you from the last time you drove her car."

Anya glared at her " I cant help that I ran into that tree it shouldn't have been in my way" Lexa shook her head at her friend " yes but you totaled her Ferrari enzo" Lexa said pinching the bridge of her nose. Anya shrugged " she cant expect to have a car like that and me not try to drift in it!" she defended herself "wait you totaled a enzo?" Bellamy butted in, Anya nodded " like last year, please tell me it wasn't brand new" he said putting a hand on his forehead. Anya looked down and nodded " it was" bellamys mouth dropped open " okay… how about we go inside instead of standing out here like fools" Clarke said before he could get another word out. The all agreed and walked towards the building. Lexa had an eerie feeling and looked around, just as she was about to continue walking she caught a whiff of something familiar and looked in the direction of the smell, she spotted a woman sitting in a black suburban the windows rolled down it looked as if she was watching them. Lexa brushed it off and headed inside with the rest of the group, but why the hell did she smell so familiar? Lexa kept asking herself.

They were about halfway through the first game and Lexa had zero points "I thought you said you could play" Murphy called Lexa out. Lexa clenched her jaw and ignored him trying to focus on the pins that stood tall as if they were mocking her, she drew her hand back and released the ball down the lane. It got closer and closer to the pins and it looked like it was about to hit them when suddenly it made a left turn and went straight into the gutter. Lexa sighed and slumped a little she looked like a fool and she felt like hiding her face especially from Clarke. "oh come on Lexa you have yet to hit one pin" Murphy blurted out. Clarke glared at him " shut up Murphy" she said looking back to Lexa.

Clarke contemplated whether she should get up and help Lexa , finally she got up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning up close to lexas ear "you've got this just find something to help keep you focused" she said brushing her nose over the brunettes ear. Lexa swallowed and turned her face towards the blonde "like what" she whispered. Clarke smirked "like me…. Naked." the blonde said walking away leaving Lexa to imagine, lexas eyes went wide and she formed a big smile and took another ball in her hand. She move in front of the lane once more, she took a deep breath closing her eyes and letting the breath out as she opened her eyes that were now glowing a yellowish gold color. She drew her arm back and released the ball down the lane this time knocking down all the pins for a spare.

Clarke cheered for Lexa and Lexa felt a wave of pride wash over her. Raven leaned in and whispered to Clarke " what did you say to her?" Clarke smirked and looked at her friend " I just gave her something to think about" raven raised her eyebrows but didn't question further. The rest of the night went on about the same but Lexa ended up catching up to the rest and eventually winning, she won three games in a row.

When Lexa pulled back into the blondes driveway parking the car she felt the blonde grab her shoulder and move to straddle her luckily they were both skinny enough that Clarke didn't hit the steering wheel. They quickly got into a heated kiss and just as Lexa ran her tongue over the blondes bottom lip seeking entrance someone tapped on the passenger window. They jumped apart which ended in Clarke hitting her head on the roof of the car "ow" she said rubbing her head and moving off of Lexa. She rolled down the window to find her dad with a hard glare "its time to come in Clarke" he said opening the car door. Clarke sighed and mumbled "thanks for the cock block dad" Lexa heard it and chuckled. Clarke stepped out of the car and leaned down to look at Lexa " ill uh see you tomorrow" she said awkwardly, Lexa nodded "it was nice to meet you sir" her sentence was answered with her car door being slammed, rude, She thought to herself before shaking her head and driving back to her house.


	7. wolfs bane

**A/N: im sorry for the delay I've had a lot of shit going on lately so I really haven't had time to write this sorry if you don't like this chapter I typed this quick so if there are any errors please correct me I'm trying to work on my writing skills I hope I'm improving but anyways have a great day/night let me know what you think of my story :)**

After the date Lexa went home and went through the night over in her mind again she smiled at the memory, she was sitting on her bed when she heard her phone ding indicating she had got a message.

 **Princess G 11:27pm:**

 **Can I come over my mom and dad are fighting I know its kinda**

 **Soon but I just need somebody right now.**

Lexa frowned at the message and quickly typed a reply

 **The commander 11.28pm:**

 **Of course! I'm always here for you babe. You know where I live right?**

Clarke smiled when she read the message, she jumped when she heard glass being broken and quickly typed a reply before going downstairs.

 **Princess G 11:30pm:**

 **Give me the address and ill get raven to bring me over. And thanks**

Once Clarke got downstairs she saw the glass on the floor from where a vase had been thrown at the wall "what the hell?!" she yelled at her mother and father who were giving each other death glares….if looks could kill. Clarke looked at her mom first "mom why the hell are you and dad acting like this?" she said a little quieter but still yelling. "nothing Clarke go back up stairs this doesn't concern you" her mother said in a harsh tone "yes it dose concern her she needs to know" Jake butted in. Abby raise her voice to a shout again "don't you dare, Jake" she grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room "tell me what?" Clarke asked clenching her jaw hard enough to break her teeth. Abby continued to walk toward the door "nothing Clarke its nothing" Abby said opening the door a dragging Jake out with her.

Clarke was about to follow them when her phone dinged.

 **The commander 11:37pm:**

 **How about I just come pick you up, I know how raven drives, i'm on my way**

She sighed and went back upstairs to grab some clothes knowing she would be staying the night. They had school tomorrow so she packed some clothes for school as well, she put the drawstring back on her back and made sure she had everything ready before she walked back downstairs grabbing a drink and sitting at the kitchen table wait for Lexa to arrive. She heard her parents yelling again and rolled her eyes looking at her phone it was twelve o'clock and Lexa still hadn't arrived and she began to worry. Just as she was about to call her she heard the corvette pulling up and she smiled.

Unfortunately her parents had heard the car as well and stormed to the front door 'there is no way in hell you are going anywhere with that girl Clarke" her dad said turning to face her. Clarke was already pissed at her parents and really didn't care what they said at this point so she just pushed past them and walked towards the corvette. She heard her father yelling something but she didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, after what felt like an eternity she reached the car and tapped on the glass. There was a brief moment before she heard the doors unlock, she opened the door and looked in before she slid into the passenger seat when she looked at Lexa she saw the brunette purposefully looking away. She scrunched her brows in confusion "lex, you okay? If you don't want me to come over that's fine ill go back inside" she said hoping that wasn't the case, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw when Lexa looked at her.

Lexa's left eyes was swollen shut, her lip busted, her nose bleeding, and other scrapes and cuts on her face She clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened " oh my god Lexa what happened?!" she said bring her other hand to the girls face, Lexa flinched when the blondes hand came up to touch her face "who did this?!" the blonde said through gritted teeth. Lexa shook her head and looked down " it doesn't matter" she said pulling her hand away from her side, Clarke hadn't noticed Lexa holding her side until she saw the red liquid that was on the girls hand. Clarke gasped "we need to go to the hospital Lexa you could bleed out or get an infection" Clarke had tears brimming in her eyes now, Lexa reached up and cupped the girls cheek "don't cry Clarke I will be fine but I cant go to the hospital my dad doesn't need to see me like this he's already stressed enough" she said wincing when she moved the wrong way causing a pain to shoot through her side. The last time Lexa had been injured it healed in two days she knew it would need stitches in order for her not to bleed out. Clarke got out of the car and went to the drivers side opening the door and pulling Lexa out making sure not to hurt her more "my mom is a doctor she can help you" Clarke said hoping that her mother would help. Lexa nodded and held her hand to her side again and walking with Clarke towards the house.

"what is this about Clarke?" Clarke's mother asked crossing her arms over her chest. Clarke sat Lexa in the closest seat " please mom she needs help she only needs stitches she doesn't want to go to the hospital because her dad works there and she doesn't want him seeing her like this just please help her" Clarke pleaded tears falling down her face. Abby took in her daughters features and could tell she cared deeply for the girl so Abby nodded and went to get her medical kit. Once Abby had left the room Clarke went over and grabbed Lexa's hand intertwining their fingers "i'm so sorry this happened Lexa" she said kissing the brunettes knuckles. Lexa tried to move her hand to wipe the blonde tears away but everything went black her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp.

Clarke looked up to see Lexa's eyes roll back in her head and feel her body go limp " no! Lexa! No no no no no!" the blonde shouted, she heard her mother rushing into the room "mom! Please tell me she's not dead!" Abby ran to her daughter and held her as she collapsed "Clarke calm own she just passed out from the blood loss we need to take her to the hospital now she needs to have her blood replenished if we don't call the ambulance she will die so call them while I patch her stab wound so she wont bleed as much." Clarke nodded and picked her phone out of her pocket, she dialed 911 "911 what is your emergency " she heard the operator pick up " y-yes I uh I-I need an am-ambulance at…" she gave the address and explained the situation through choked out sobs. She looked back at Lexa motionless body she still looked dead to Clarke and it made her sobs harder, she heard the sirens coming from the distance. She choked out more sobs as the sirens got closer.

/

Lexa woke up and shielded her eyes from the burning light that was above her head. She tried to sit up but quickly fell back down when she felt the searing pain in her side. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness she opened them and looked around she quickly realized she was in the hospital "who did this?" she snapped her head to the side when she heard her fathers voice void of emotion. She shook her head "I don't know" she lied in fact she knew exactly who did it but she wasn't going to tell because it would just get her hurt even more. Her dad clenched his fist "how many were there" he said through gritted teeth he knew when she was lying but he didn't push it further "seven" she said almost a whisper. She flinched when her dad stood up making the chair fall with a loud crash, she then realized the pounding ache in her head she winced at the sound "tell me Lexa! Tell me who did this to you!" he screamed tears falling from his eyes. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw her father crying she shook her head again "I don't know" she mumbled. Her dad stalked over to the bed "I know when you lying Lexa! Tell me who the fuck did this to you!" he said and she could see him shaking. Once again she shook her head and stuck with her lie "I don't know" she repeated once more. He slammed his fist down on the bedside table "Alexandria McKenna Woods stop lying to me and tell me the truth or so help me god!" he screamed and she winced at the use of her full name.

She shook her head and looked up as security came into the room "i'm going to have to ask you to step out Gus you are disturbing the other patience" he sighed and nodded "i'm sorry" he said walking out of the room not saying anything more to Lexa. She sighed and put her hands over her eyes. She heard Clarke's footsteps and looked up at the ceiling trying not to make eye contact because she knew what she would see in those ocean blue eyes and she hated the thought of Clarke pitying her she wasn't weak and seeing the pity in Clarke's eyes would make her feel weak.

Clarke looked at Lexa staring at the ceiling and sighed she walked over and grabbed the brunettes hand intertwining their fingers "are you okay lex?" she knew it was a dumb question but she just wanted to break the silence. Lexa only nodded still staring up at the ceiling "i'm sorry this happened to you lex this is my fault if I-" her sentence was cut off when the brunette cupped her cheek and pulled their lips together. Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead against Clarke's "its not your fault Clarke" she said shaking her head "those guys jumped me when I walked out of my house it would have eventually happened" Lexa said running a thumb over the blonde cheek.

Lexa was about to say something else when she saw Anya burst through the door "who did this?!" she asked walking to the side of the bed that was open. Lexa couldn't think of how many times she had been asked the same damn question so she rolled her eyes "I don't know" she could count how many times she had said the same line tonight. Anya gritted her teeth and clenched her fist "I will find out who did this and I will kill them" Anya had a tone in her voice that said 'i'm dead serious' and lexa shook her head "no Anya don't there is no reason to go do something stupid and get yourself thrown in jail for murder when you don't even know who your looking for" she said giving her friend a pointed look.

Anya nodded and walked over to the bed she knelt down and grabbed Lexa's hand "I will never leave your side Lexa you choose to fight through this I will be right there with you" she said looking Lexa directly in the eyes. Lexa nodded and tried to move, she let out a yelp when she felt the pain shooting through her. 'Why dose this feel different than any other wound?' She asked herself. Anya saw the pain in Lexa's eyes and looked to Clarke who was now asleep at lexa's side so she decided to lift Lexa's shirt to look at the wound. Her eyes went wide when she saw the stab wound "Lexa look at this" she said moving the shirt to were Lexa could see the wound. Lexa's eyes went wide and another pain shot through her "w-what the hell why dose it look like that?" she said through gritted teeth.

Anya shook her head "I don't know Lexa" she looked at Clarke who was still sleeping, she put Lexa's shirt down before going to the other side of the bed and shaking the blonde "Clarke" Anya shook her hard until she finally started to move. Clarke looked up at Anya "what?" she said in a sleepy voice. Anya looked back at Lexa who had a pained expression "Lexa will be fine, go home and get some rest, ill call you if she needs anything, you don't need to be cooped up in here all night you can come back later if you want to." Clarke nodded " you're right ill come back later okay lex?" Clarke said getting up and kissing Lexa on the forehead. Lexa nodded "be safe babe okay?" she said trying not to show how much pain she was in, Clarke looked at her and frowned she knew how much pain Lexa was in but she just nodded and walked out of the door tears brimming at her eyes.

Lexa looked back at Anya who was lifting her shirt once more "why aren't you healing" Lexa jerked her head into the direction of the all to familiar voice. Lexa shook her head "I don't know, why is it black" she said with fear in her voice. Etain looked over at Lexa from her position on the door frame "what do you mean its black?" she said walking over to were Anya had Lexa's shirt pulled up, she clenched her jaw "wolfs bane" she said moving her hand over the area. Lexa's eyes went wide when she saw Etain touch her side, she felt relief from the pain when she touched her she saw what looked like black veins running through Etain's arm "it will take longer to heal just like the arrow wound this should help with the pain" etain said through gritted teeth.

Etain winced when she took Lexa's pain, she held her hand there until the ache was almost gone "how did you do that?" Lexa asked she looked at Etain who looked paler now. Etain walked towards the door "I will teach you but you have to let me" Lexa nodded and watched her walk out of the door, she looked back to Anya who was wide eyed "help me get out of here" she said jerking the wires off over her and pulling the IV out. Anya nodded and got Lexa clothes throwing them to her. Lexa got dressed quickly and walked out of the hospital.

/

It was two day later and Lexa was finally healed, she had a fight with her dad the day she left the hospital but end the end he just wanted her to be safe and she assured him she was. She was walking down the hall when she spotted the blonde, Anya had told Clarke that Lexa got to leave the hospital early but that Lexa still needed to rest so she didn't go to see her, when Lexa walked up to her Clarke ran and jumped in her arms kissing all over her face and neck "i'm so glad your ok I was so worried" she felt the brunette chuckle and sit her back on the ground. Lexa looked at the blonde and smiled "it actually healed pretty fast" she held her shirt up for the blonde to see the tiny scar the wound left. Clarke swallowed hard when lexa lifted her shirt she knew Lexa worked out but she didn't expect the girl to have an eight pack. Lexa saw the blonde staring and smirked "you okay Clarke?" she asked putting her shirt back down, Clarke snapped out of her daze and looked up at the smirking brunette and blushed "it healed really fast Lexa are you sure your fully human" she teased, Lexa swallowed hard at the blondes remark and put her head down surely Clarke didn't know but she couldn't be sure so she just left it alone " anyways… do you want to come over today my parents aren't gonna be home until late I thought maybe we could hang out" Clarke said staring at the ground. Lexa smiled and nodded her head "I would love to" she said bring her hand up to cup the blondes cheek tilting her head up and kissing her. Clarke pulled back from the kiss first "great ill see you later then I have to get to class" she said closing her locker and adjusting her book bag on her shoulder. Lexa smiled again "see you after later babe" she said before turning and heading to her class.

/

When lunch time came around Lexa walked towards the cafeteria until she was shoved up against the lockers by a guy with black hair and a scar on his lip "you're an omega huh? The lone wolf, the bitch" she heard the guy say and heard two others chuckle in the back ground. Lexa smirked and played the weak card for a moment "I-I don't know what that is" she said in a whimper. The guy got closer to her face "let me enlighten you then" he said thrusting his claws into lexas stomach, she let out a yelp and could feel him twisting his hand to cause more pain "i'm an alpha, I have a pack, those two are betas. They are in my pack, you well you're the bitch the one without a pack, your kind die off easily I could kill you if I wanted to, but I might make another move I see the way you look at that pretty blonde, I might just kill her instead, then ill kill your best friend, then your family, and then when i'm done with them and your begging to die I will feed you to the wendigo's" he said baring his teeth. Lexa's blood was boiling and in one swift motion she switched there positions and had fully transformed her eyes glowing that same yellowish gold, she growled and he chuckled "better watch yourself omega wouldn't want our secret getting out now would we?" he said with a smug expression.

She loosened her grip on his throat and changed back "who are you?" she said through gritted teeth. He smirked and motioned for the two others to follow, Lexa now took in the frames of the other two one of them was a petite woman and the other was a man a little bigger than the alpha, "wouldn't you like to know" he said before turning and making his way down the hall and out the doors. Lexa looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one in the halls 'who were those people and why do they hate me so much?' she asked herself. She shook her head and lifted her shirt to look at the claw marks that were slowly closing up 'why is it healing so fast?' she wondered. She put her shirt back down and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria she spotted her group of friends and noticed a few new additions. Lexa walked to the table and it fell silent as everyone turned to look at her. Clarke smiled a the brunette and motioned for her to sit "hey babe come sit down" she said patting the seat. Hesitantly Lexa walked to the seat, she still felt everyone's eyes on her, Octavia was the first to speak "is it true you got stabbed" she said staring at Lexa. Lexa nodded "yes" everyone gasped "its not that big of a deal" she said shrugging her shoulders. Clarke gave everyone a look that said 'don't say anything else' so no one did and they all went back to talking "that's jasper, Maya, Monty, and miller" Clarke said pointing out the new additions, Lexa nodded and intertwined their fingers "you okay I know me getting stabbed scared you a lot and I saw you get uncomfortable when Octavia asked me about it" Lexa asked rubbing her thumb over the blondes knuckles.

Clarke sighed and leaned on lexas shoulder "i'm just glad to have my girlfriend here and alive" she said rubbing her hand up and down lexas arm "you know you actually haven't even asked me to be you girlfriend" she said looking up at the brunette. Lexa smiled and place an kiss on Clarke's forehead "will you be my girlfriend Clarke griffin?" she said looking into ocean blue eyes. Clarke smiled and leaned in pressing a kiss to lexas lips "yes Lexa woods I would love to be your girlfriend" she said before leaning her head on the brunettes shoulder again.

Lexa hadn't thought of the mans threats until now and she knew that she would protect the blonde with her life even if that meant getting herself killed in the process. She looked down at the blonde and smiled "I will protect you with my life Clarke griffin, I wont let anything come between us, and I will never leave you" she whispered in Clarke's ear and the blonde turned her head to face the brunette and caressed her cheek "me to" she whispered back.

The rest of lunch went about the same everyone carrying on their own conversations, laughing at each others jokes and enjoying their newly built friendships. When the bell rang everyone departed, Lexa and Clarke were that last to part "ill see you after school love" Lexa said kissing the blondes forehead. Clarke smiled "what happened to babe?" Lexa shrugged her shoulders "I just thought that love sounded better" Clarke giggled and shook her head "okay lex ill see you after school" she said, they kissed and parted ways to go to their next classes.

/

Once they had arrived at Clarke's house they sat their bags down and headed to her bedroom "what you want to do?" Lexa said looking around at the boxes still stacked around the room. Clarke stalked over to Lexa to stand in front of her "Clarke what are-" her sentence was cut off when Clarke crashed their lips together, Lexa was quick to reciprocate the kiss and felt the blonde pushing her down on the bed. She felt the blonde straddle her "up" Clarke said pushing on the brunette and following her up onto the bed. Lexa felt Clarke's tongue graze her bottom lip so she opened them to let the blonde in. Clarke moaned when she depend the kiss and started grinding down onto Lexa. Lexa grabbed the blondes ass and squeezed it hearing a louder moan come from the girls lips, moving her hand up towards Clarke's breast she felt a low growl in the back of her throat and opened her eyes to see if Clarke had felt it but when she looked to her hand she saw the claws protruding from it and quickly shoved her hands under the bed sheets.

Clarke noticed the action and pulled back "what's wrong?" she breathed out. Lexa was about to open her mouth when she heard her phone start to ring "who's that?" the blonde asked in an annoyed tone. Lexa shook her head "probably just Anya" she said. Clarke raised her eyebrow "aren't you going to answer it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa shook her head again "no" she said hoping that it would just go to voice mail. Before Lexa knew it Clarke lunged for the phone and Lexa grabbed her wrist sighing when she saw that the claws were gone, she swiped the screen over and answered the call. Clarke slowly got off of the brunette and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Once Lexa was off the phone she looked back at the blonde with a frown "i'm sorry I have to go that was my boss he needs me to come in something about a rabid dog" Lexa said pushing herself up. Clarke nodded and sighed "it killed the mood anyways, when can you come over again?" Lexa stood up and fixed her shirt "I have lacrosse tryouts tomorrow indra is giving me a second chance since I was absent from the other one but i'm free Friday" Lexa said looking in the mirror making sure she was presentable. Clarke nodded her head "yea im free on Friday too see you at school tomorrow?" Lexa smiled and walked towards the door "yea ill see you tomorrow love" she said before exiting the room and leaving the house.


	8. The New Alphas

**A/N: sorry for the long wit, I really have had no time to work on this fic, I have also hit a writers block but I think I have figured out how I want to continue, anyways have a good day/night. and also thanks for all the positive comments sorry I haven't responed my account wont let me respond for some reason, maybe its a setting I need to change I don't know though if anyone knows how to fix that please let me know. Thanks for reading this fic:)**

Lexa stood outside the old half burnt house waiting for any sign of movement, she had called Etain earlier that day and etain had explained were to meet her. She walked forward a little and saw something flash in front of the window so she started walking towards the house, about half way there the door was flung open to reveal Etain in a black sports bra and black boy shorts "you ready to start?" she asked putting her arms over her chest. Lexa nodded her head and walked up the few steps to the door and noticed a symbol on it "what dose that mean?" she asked. Etain looked down and shook her head "nothing come in" she said motioning with her hand but looking behind Lexa and into the woods.

Lexa stepped in the house and looked around, it was an old house and looked as if it could cave in at any moment. Lexa turned back to etain "what happened here?" she asked. Etain shook her head and sighed "house fire, most of my family died, my aunt and I were the only ones to survive." Lexa nodded and walked to were etain had set up some things to train with.

Two hours later and Lexa was pinned under etain for almost the eighteenth time she groaned and moved her head to the side "i'm done for today" but etain didn't move instead she stared at Lexa "what?" Lexa asked with an edge to her voice. Etain shook her head and moved to get off of Lexa "i'm sorry yea you can go, we will pick up Friday?" she got up brushing herself off. Lexa stood up and grabbed her shirt to put it back on "no, i'm going somewhere Friday" Lexa said not wanting etain to know were she was going. Etain looked up and scrunched her brows "you mean somewhere with that girl?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa looked up at her "yes and that girl just so happens to be my girlfriend and her name is Clarke" Lexa said sharply. Etain looked away and took a deep breath "you need to end it , it-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Lexa was now in her face "you cant tell me what to do, you don't own me!" she said barring her teeth. Etain backed up a step "its dangerous Lexa she could get hurt" etain said in a calm voice not trying to enrage Lexa anymore.

Lexa shook her head and grabbed her jacket before heading to the door "Lexa wait!" Etain called but Lexa had already made it out the door pulling her hood over her head. Etain let out a long sigh and slid down the wall. She looked up at the symbol on the door, she knew the alphas were here she just hoped none of them would cross paths with Lexa.

/

Lexa pulled up in the corvette her aunt had let her borrow since she was out of town, when she parked in her parking space though she noticed two black Kawasaki ninja's parked right beside her. They had to be new students because she had never seen them before. She stepped out of the car and put her sunglasses on, she looked around and noticed most kids were staring at her…. Or her car she couldn't decide. She pushed her thoughts away when she saw the familiar blonde hair coming towards her. When Clarke reached her she pulled her in for a long kiss when she pulled back she could see Clarke's pupils blown "come on I need to show you something" Clarke said pulling Lexa with her.

Once they were inside Clarke dragged Lexa to the locker rooms "why are we going in here" Lexa asked. Clarke put her finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture, she checked to make sure that no one was in the locker room before she pushed Lexa up against the locker and crashed their lips together, Lexa was caught off guard and pushed Clarke back "we have class love, we cant do this right now" Clarke shook her head and crashed their lips back together "fuck. Class" she said in between kisses "we need to finish what we started yesterday" she said starting to lift her shirt but Lexa held her hands in place.

" I would love to do this, but I want our first time to be right, not in a dirty locker room" Lexa said with her forehead pressed against Clarke's. Lexa pulled her head back and looked at Clarke "I just want it to be right" she said. Clarke nodded her head "i'm sorry, I just…. I don't know, anyways I guess we should get to class" she said with a shrug. Lexa nodded and fixed herself before grabbing Clarke's hand and walking out of the locker room.

They were walking down the hall when they spotted raven and Anya. They were fighting again, Anya looked furious and they could hear her yelling. "fuck you raven! I've given you more than one chance and you still break my trust!" Anya yelled at a crying raven "please Anya I love you I don't know what you heard but it isn't true please don't do this" raven said falling to her knees in front of Anya, she tried to grab Anya's hand but Anya jerked it back "don't fucking touch me! I thought I could trust you, doesn't that mean anything to you!" Anya shook her head took her necklace off and dropped it on the floor in front of raven "forget it, were done, don't ever come near me again" with that she turned and walked off without another word. Raven cried "Anya please don't go" but it was too late Anya had already walked out of the doors. Raven then grabbed the necklace off the floor and held it to her chest and cried. Everyone had seen what went down and were just staring at raven on the floor. Clarke pulled away from Lexa and looked at her, Lexa nodded and they took off in different directions both going to aid their best friends.

Once Clarke got to raven she knelt on the ground beside her "Rae talk to me, what happened" she said pulling the girl into a hug. Raven heaved and tried to get the words out "sh….thi….I…" but she couldn't get the words out because she was crying again and gasping for air. Clarke rubbed her back and tried to stand them up "come on lets get you to the bathroom" she said lifting raven up. Raven nodded and tried to stand on shaky legs.

/

Lexa found Anya outside on the bleachers, she was just staring out at the woods "go back Lexa" she said without turning her head. Lexa shook her head "no Anya, what happened?" she asked sitting down next to her friend. Anya didn't say anything for a while, the bell had rang thirty minutes ago but Lexa didn't care she wasn't going to leave her friend. Finally Anya spoke up "she cheated on me again, i'm done this time, she obviously doesn't care about me like I care about her, I cant keep doing this to myself so I am done, it will hurt, I may not ever get over her but I just cant stay with her" she said turning her head to look at Lexa. Lexa sighed "i'm sorry that this happened ahn, I don't like to see you hurt and I know she has done this in the past but I think you need to let her explain, maybe it was all a lie, i'm tired of seeing you get hurt but you need closure, if she did it and if she did then why she did it" she said putting her arm around her friends shoulder "I love you ahn." Anya smiled and pulled Lexa into a hug "I love you too lex"

/

Clarke held raven as she cried clutching onto the necklace for dear life "Rae calm down, what happened?" raven started shaking "someone t-told her t-that I ch- cheated on h-her" raven said still drawing in sharp breaths. Clarke held her closer "raven did you try to explain it to her?" raven nodded her head "y-yes but s-she wouldn't listen I h-have done it before b-but I didn't d-do it this t-time I swear" she sobbed into Clarke's shirt. Clarke pushed her back "raven listen to me, I need you to calm down if you don't you will hyperventilate" Clarke said looking her directly in her eyes "follow my breaths….in …..out" she demonstrated taking deep breaths. Raven nodded and copied Clarke's breaths "okay good that's it keep breathing" Clarke said still holding onto raven.

A while later raven was calmed down enough for her and Clarke to talk about it. Clarke had told her to give Anya some space and then talk to her. They eventually were in a state to go to their classes, they hugged before going in separate directions and going to class.

/

Later that day Anya and Lexa were walking down the hall with jasper and Monty. "what have you been up to Monty?" Lexa asked trying to strike up a conversation. "oh you know me just a simple computer geek just hacking computers and stuff so not much what about you?" they all laughed at his response but their laughter died down when they spotted two unbelievably beautiful girls walking down the hall "damn I would like to have a piece of that ass" jasper said looking at one of the girls, they were twins, hot ass twins "that one swings for my team sorry jasper" Anya said giving a low whistle when she looked the girl up and down. Jasper chuckled and shrugged his shoulders Monty then butted in "oh that's caris and echo" he pointed out. Lexa slapped Anya on the back of the head "stop drooling your lady boner is going to show" she said laughing. Anya rubbed her head and glared at Lexa "fuck off, they're hot" she said looking especially at the one Monty pointed out to be echo. Lexa shook her head and chuckled, her head shot up as they got closer and passed them both of the girls were looking at her and smirking then the realization hit her….. They were werewolves just like her only they had a more powerful smell to them. Anya noticed the change in Lexa's demeanor and pulled her to the side telling jasper and Monty to go on without them. Lexa looked Anya dead n the eyes " their like me" she said and Anya's eyes went wide "but their different… they smell more powerful" she said in a confused tone. Anya didn't understand but she nodded her head "we need to talk to etain about this until then you need to lay low" she said holding onto Lexa's arm. Lexa shook her head " if I know what they are they know what I am, the real question is what are they doing here?" Lexa said pulling out of Anya's grip "lets go Clarke is waiting for me in the cafeteria, don't want to keep her waiting" she said with a chuckle moving down the hall towards the cafeteria.

/

They had all been sitting at the lunch table when the two twins came in "holy shit, who are they? They are hot as fuck not only that but they are twins! What the hell" Octavia said when she spotted them. Clarke raised an eyebrow "yea your definitely straight" she scoffed and Octavia glared at her "I can say that girls are hot without me being gay" she said pouting. Clarke laughed and looked over at her girlfriend who was staring at the two twins, she slapped Lexa on the back of the head "hey! What was that for?" Lexa said rubbing her head. Clarke shook her head "you were staring" she deadpanned, Clarke wasn't usually the one to get jealous but even she had dirty thoughts about these girls. Lexa put her head down "i'm sorry it wont happen again" she said calmly even though she wasn't staring at them because they were hot but because she had yet to figure them out.

The one called echo turned around and smirked at Anya who had the biggest fucking smile on her face, once echo turned back around Anya turned tomato red "you okay there Anya?" Bellamy asked with a smug look on his face "fuck off bell" she said glaring at him. She then turned to Lexa "hey lex I need your help with something can you come with me right quick" she said standing up from the table.

Lexa scrunched her brows but nodded and stood up following Anya until they were halted by one of the twins "hi my name is echo, what's your name beautiful?" she asked grabbing Anya's hand and kissing it "Anya would usually roll her eyes at this kind of gesture but hell this was echo the hot ass hella gay twin "A-Anya" she managed to get out. Echo smiled and dropped Anya's hand grabbing a piece of paper out of her pocket "well Anya we should hang out sometime give me a call you seem like an awesome girl" she said with a wink and handing Anya the piece of paper with her number on it. Anya smiled and nodded her head "I would love to" just then they heard a tray break and spotted raven running off crying still clutching onto the necklace. "Raven wait!" Anya called out and ran off in the direction of the girl. She was still heartbroken over the girl cheating, but she loved raven no matter what.

Lexa was left behind with echo, she turned back to the girl who had a smirk on her face "the alpha will love to hear about this one, don't you think Caris?" echo said looking to her sister who stood behind Lexa "Ah yes, the little omega" Caris looked back to where Clarke was sitting at the table "this will be fun" she said to her sister with a smirk on her face, Lexa let out a low growl, the alphas scoffed and mockingly patted Lexa's head before walking out side by side


End file.
